fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dunderbak/scenariusz
Dundersztyc zamienia się w dziobaka, żeby pokonać Pepe, lecz uznał to jest trudniejsze niż przypuszczałze swoich nowych dodatkowych dziobakowych części. Tymczasem Fineasz i Ferb tworzą urządzenie zmieniające stan materii, aby przemienić jakiś przedmiot w ciecz, ale musi go odwrócić, gdy Fretka trafia w siebie wraz z nim. Dunderbak (Odcinek zaczyna się gdy Fineasz i Ferb razem z przyjaciolmi piją egzotyczne napoje przed domem Flynn-Fletcherów.) Sprzedawczyni soków: Jeden egzotyczny napój pitajowy dla ciebie (Podaje Bufordowi sok.) i jeden dla ciebie. (Baljeetowi również daje napój.) Fineasz: Twierdzę tylko, że mikstury przed stu lat są dzisiejszych czasach nieco... Izabela: Trudne? Fineasz: Tak, trudne. Baljeet: Mmm! Pyszny, słodziutki, niecodzienny i egzotyczny napój. Buford: Wiesz, co? Ten napój wcale nie jest niecodzienny czy egzotyczny. Jest tak bardzo egzotyczny jak moje wakacje u ciotki Merry! Baljeet: Przecież w liście pisałeś, że miała czad basen. Buford: To było nad lasem. Izabela: Jutro trzeba by było popracować nad pismem Buforda. Baljeet: Właściwie to dla większości ludzi pitaja jest raczej owocem egzotycznym. (Buford go naśladuje.) Ma oszałające kwiaty, a w wielu językach jest nazwany... (Widzi jak Buford go naśladuje.) Ej, co ty robisz? Ej, przestań! Prze..., prze..., prze! (Baljeet pije napój, a Buforda ręka robi tak samo.) Przestań! Izabela: Wiecie? Zgadzam się z Bufordem. Ten napój jest trochę egzotyczny, ale my zrobimy dużo lepszy. Fineasz co ty na to? Fineasz: I co ja na to? (Ferb chce powiedzieć, ale Fineasz go zatrzymuje.) Nie odpowiadaj. Ej, już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Ciekaw jestem, jaki też napój chciałby Pepe... (W ogródku Pepe zakłada kask, wsiada na rower i dzwonkiem otwiera zjazd na parking, a tam znajduje się winda, windą jedzie do kryjówki, rower odkłada, przypina zamek do roweru i wciąga kask.) Doo be do be Doo ba x3 Kobiecy głos: Doo-be-do-be-Doo-ba. x8 Major Monogram: Jesteś. Siadaj, Agencie P. Mamy dziś poważny problem. Najwyraźniej ktoś, ale nie powiem kto, ktoś zrobił porą plamę na kanapie w holu. Carl: Majorze... Major Monogram: Gdy ją kupowaliśmy w 85 była bardzo droga. Carl: Majorze, ja tylko przełożyłem poduszkę plama już tam... Major Monogram: Mam cichą nadzieję, że z firmy się przyzna... Carl: Majorze, to Agent M wylał cappuccino w 90... Major Monogram: Miałem nadzieję, że ta kanapa posłuży nam jeszcze kilka lat... Carl: Wracając... Major Monogram: Wracając. Nas wywiad donosi o dziwnym zachowaniu doktora Dundersztyca. Widziano go jak wypożyczał z miejskiej biblioteki książki o wschodniej Australii i hydrostatycznych fuzji komórek. Jak na razie nie mamy bladego pojęcia co kombinuje. Carl: A może na przykład próbuje zrealizować Pangaea. Major Monogram: Jak mówiłem na razie nie mamy bladego pojęcia. Dlatego właśnie musisz cię wszystkiego dowiedzieć. Powodzenia i uważaj na siebie. (W ogródku) Fineasz: Uwaga wszyscy! Z razem Ferbem zrobiliśmy urządzenie, które dosłownie zmienia materię w ciecz. Zatem czeka nas mnóstwo nowych i niespotykanych smaków. Izabelo? Izabela: Abraka pokus! (Zdejmuje i nie ma nic.) Fineasz: Jestem naprawdę pod wrażeniem. Izabela: Mam już odznakę magika. Spróbujmy jeszcze raz. (Odkrywa urządzenie.) Fineasz: A oto nas! Podręczny-Przemieniacz-Stanu-Skupienia. No dobra, Buford czy kurczak gotowy? Buford: Gotowy! (Ferb strzela w kurczaka zamienia się w napój.) Izabela: O, złapie się. No, proszę. Kurczak w płynie. Buford: (Pije.) Mmm. Smakuje jak kurczak. Fineasz: Może próbujmy czegoś co jest nieco bardziej... Ferb: Ptasie? Fineasz: Tak! Nie, egzotyczne. Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! (Pepe wpada w pułapkę.) Dunderbak: O, dzień dobry, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Jestem tutaj! (Patrzy w lewo.) Tutaj! (Patrzy w prawo.) No trochę jeszcze w lewo. (Dunderbak terkocze tak jak Pepe.) No i co o tym sądzisz? Tak samo jak ty jestem Ornithorhynchus. Tak jest! Jestem, jestem. Jestem dziobakiem! (Śmieje się złowieszczo.) Tak. Poczekaj wyłączę tylko te teatralne światła. (On klaszcze, światła się wyłączają.) Ciekawiś jak to możliwe? Chętnie odpowiem, skoro nie pytasz. (Retrospekcja.) Dunderbak (narrator): Po latach porażeń, które ponosiłem w walkach z tobą postanowiłem walczyć ogień z ogniem. I w obu przypadkach mówiąc ogień mam na myśli dziobaka. Przecież nie pokonam cię wodą. Plan był prosty. A żeby wreszcie pokonać dziobaka musiałem sam się stać dziobakiem! W ten sposób nasze szanse będą wyrównane, co nie? Zatem po kilku obiecujących eksperymentach i kilku za miłych projektach udało mi się tworzyć Dziobako-Inator! (Koniec retrospekcji.) Dunderbak: No, ale zanim cię pokonam posadzę się dokładnie w twojej sytuacji. (Spada w pułapkę.) Proszę. Też jestem w pułapce. I już! (Próbuje się uwolnić i mu się to nie udaje.) Nie siłujesz cię? Przecież powiedziałem już. (Próbują się uwolnić, ale nie udaje się to.) Więc, może tak. O! O! Właśnie tak. O dobrze. Dobrze. O! (W ogródku.) Fineasz: Izabelo, chcesz być następna? Izabela: O tak. Co powiedzie na romantyczną kolację? (Ferb strzela w romantyczną kolację i jest napój.) Fineasz, może łyczka? Fineasz: Nie, dziękuje. Izabela: O, dobra zrozumiałam. Wiem, wiem pewnie po prostu nie chcesz pić z pierwszej lepszej szklanki. Tak? Fineasz: Tak naprawdę chodzi oto, że miałem na myśli, że chciałem powiedzieć, że nie lubię cukinii. Izabela: Och. (W pokoju Fretki.) Fretka: (Gada ze Stefą przez telefon.) I dlatego noszę białe buty po Święcie Pracy i ja... (Widzi wynalazek chłopców.) Ech, wiedziałam. Fineasz i Ferb! Nie bardzo imponujące, ale podejrzane. Stefa, bo muszę kończyć! I Wszystkiego Najlepszego! (Kończy gadać ze Stefą.) Mamo! Mamo! Mamo! (W garażu, Linda trzyma ubrania do pralki.) Linda: O, pranie! Bywają dni, że czuję się jak Frania, ponieważ nic tylko piorę. (Rzuca ubrania do pralki, śmieje się.) Och, tak. Fretka: Mamo! Mamo! Mamo! Musisz natychmiast pójść do ogródka! Linda: O, cześć córeczko! (Wyjmuje pranie.) Czuję się jak Frania, ponieważ nic tylko... Fretka: Nie ma czasu na kabarety musimy szybko iść do ogródka. Linda: Dobrze, za chwilę przyjdę. Fretka: RUCHY! (Piosenka Dziobakowy Bój.) Jazda! Za chwilę zaczną swój bojowy tan, To nie czas na negocjacje, Jeden z nich dziś niecny miał plan, Niezłe z tego wyjdą perturbacje. Chyba już wiecie co się dzieje, Jeden dziobak tutaj z drugim się leje. Bój, bój! Dziobakowy to bój! Niezła buda, ostry młyn, stekowcowa zadyma. Bój, bój! Dziobakowy to bój! Ciebie ja lub ty mnie, który kogo tu powstrzyma. Bój, bój! Dziobakowy to bój! Kiedy przegrasz to wylądujesz gdzieś nad dnie. Bój, bój! Dziobakowy to bój! Tak przyłoże ci w dziób, że aż ogon ci odpadnie. Dziobakowy to bój! (W ogródku.) Fretka: Co to niby jest? Jakiś sci-fi super aparat? Ciekawe do czego słu... (Fretka naciska przycisk i jest zamieniona w napój.) Fineasz i Ferb! (Ptak chce to wylizać, ale próbuje się wydostać, ale jest mu ciężko, bo Fretka się kręci.) Nie! Ptaszom! Fuj! (Ptak wyleciał, ale teraz są cztery Fretki zamienione w napój.) Linda: A to dziwne mówiła, że będzie w ogródku. No cóż. Gdyby ktoś o mnie pytał to idę się poczuć jak Frania. (Śmieje się.) Fineasz: (Przychodzi z innymi.) Zobaczmy! Mamy liście chrzanu, Duriany i trochę zafranu. Izabela: Ja mam chińskie ziemniaki. Baljeet: A ja chcę spróbować płynnej soli morskiej. Fretka: Ej! Mógłbyś patrzeć pod nogi młody! (Baljeet krzyczy.) Fineasz: Fretka, jesteś napojem? Fretka: Fineasz musisz to naprawić! Fineasz: Normalnie super! Hm, jakie to uczucie? Fretka: Czuję, że macie przechlapane. Fineasz: Ferb, będzie nam potrzebne wiadro i kilka gąbek. (W Spółce Zło.) Dunderbak: Uff! Ten cały wyrównany pojedynek jest męczący. Może zrobimy krótką przerwę? (Widać Dunderbaka i Pepe przy herbatce.) Nie męczy cię czasami ten ogromny, ciężki ogon? No wiesz, owszem sprawdza się w walce, ale trudno z nim długo wysilić. I w ogóle. Postanowiłem cię zapytać, bo no ty to wiesz najlepiej. Chcesz cukier czy syrop agawy? (Pepe chce syrop agawy, Dunderbak mu nalewa.) Proszę! Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiem czy to futro czy bardzo malutkie piórka. Jest cieplutkie, ale i przemienne. (Patrzy na zegarek.) No koniec już tej przerwy. (Dunderbak skacze na Pepe, przewracają stół i się przewracają na zmianę.) Bój, bój! Dziobakowy to bój! Niezła buda, ostry młyn, stekowcowa... (W ogródku.) Fineasz: Dobra, to już z niej ostatnie krople. Fretka: Zamieńcie mnie w człowieka zanim wróci ten ptak. Fineasz: Oczywiście. Odwrócona polaryzacja powinna wystarczyć i spróbuj nie falować. (Fineasz strzela w Fretkę, wiadro odwraca, wypada, Fretka jest człowiekiem, ale jak wiadro.) Fretka: Wiesz? Niestety wcale nie przestałam się czuć jak zawartość pełnego wiadra. Fineasz: Hm, nie dziwię ci się. Buford: Hm, czy ja wiem, ale mnie się tak jakby podoba. Wygląda jak puszka z Fretkami. Fineasz: Trzeba jej przywrócić właściwe kształty zanim się na dobre zestali. Do tego będzie nam potrzebny... (Śmieje się.) puszka z Fretkami. (Nadal trwa walka Dun vs P.) Bój, bój! Dziobakowy to bój! Tak przyłoże ci w dziób... (Powrót na podwórko.) Fineasz: Trzymaj cię Fretka! Forma odlewcza, którą przyniósł Buford powinna załatwić sprawę. Baljeet: Czy mogę wiedzieć do czego ci forma odlewcza Fretki? Buford: Mam formy wszystkich moich znajomych. Izabela: Prawdę mówiąc nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Fineasz: Wszystko gotowe! (Ferb nalewa Fretkę do formy.) Zaczekaj, chwilę. Fretka: (Sarkastycznie.) Ha, ha! Bardzo śmieszne. Fineasz: Dobra, zaczynamy! (Fineasz strzela w Fretkę i jest normalna.) Fretka, możesz już wyjść! Fretka: (Wychodzi i spada.) (Wdycha.) To ja! Cudowna ja! Udało się! No to teraz jaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (Zauważa Lindę, wdycha.) aaaaaaa. Już po was! (W Spółce Zło.) Dunderbak: Słuchaj, Pepe Panie Dziobaku, nic z tego nie będzie. Muszę zamienić się w coś silniejszego niż zwykły dziobak. Pomyślmy, co? Co jest silniejsze od dziobaka? Już wiem! To dwa dziobaki! I tak się składa, że mam tu co trzeba. A oto mój Dwajaczo-Inator! (W kuchni domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcherów.) Linda: No! Pięknie lśniące. Ha! Mam dziwne wrażenie, że skąd znam tę kobietę. Tra, ta, ta, ta. Dziękuje, będę tu cały wieczór. Fretka: Mamo! Mamo! Mamo! Linda: Fretka, zobacz. Przeglądałam się w talerzu i powiedziała no mam dziwne... Fretka: Później, mamo! Linda: Fretka, mam mokre ręce. (W Spółce Zło.) Dunderbak: Strzelę w siebie z tego cacka i zdobędę nam tobą przewagę. Bo mnie będzie dwóch, a ty... (Pepe bije Dunderbaka w Inator, Dunderbak włącza Inator, Inator strzela w wynalazek chłopców, i są dwa, wtedy oby dwa włączają się i strzelają w siebie, są same kałuże.) Fineasz: Ktoś oprócz mnie to widział? Dunderbak: Ciekawe w co trafiłem? Co by to nie było są teraz dwa, niedługo mnie będzie dwóch, a wtedy nikt mnie nie pokona. No może tylko jakiś wielki metalowy dziobak. Właśnie tak. (Dziobako-Inator uderza w Dunderbaka i Dwajaczo-Inator, Dunderbak spada na podłogę, potem spada na jego Dziobako-Inator i Dwajaczo-Inator. Pepe daje linę na jakiś budynek i jedzie na dół.) A niech cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Mimo tego, że ja również jestem chwilowo dziobakiem. Mam nadzieję, że to mi wkrótce zejdzie. Ależ miłe to futerko. (W ogródku.) Fretka: No chodź, chodź, chodź! Fineasz: O, cześć, mamo! Fretka: Przykro mi mamo, ale musisz to zobaczyć. Oto i rzeczone... (Widzi dwie kałuże.) kałuże. Linda: O, widziałam je wcześniej. Fretka: Oni mieli urządzenie, które zmieniało wszystko w napoje i... Linda: Tego nie widziałam. Fretka: A, Buford ma moją formę odlewczą. (Pepe przychodzi i ciąga kapelusz.) Linda: (Prowadzi Fretkę do domu.) Buford, ma formę odlewczą nas wszystkich. Fineasz: O, tu jesteś, Pepe! (Głaszcze Pepe, on terkocze.) (W Spółce Zło.) Dundersztyc: No trudno. Przynajmniej znowu wyglądam normalnie. Dundersztycowy klon: Ja też. Dundersztyc: O, i bardzo dobrze... Cooo? (Napisy końcowe.) Gdy zniszczyć elektrownię chcesz, To użyj łokcia, pięści też, Wcale nie oszczędzaj przy tym się, Spokojnie cel wybierz i Siłę ognia dopasuj by Szacunek wzbudzić raz, dwa, pięć. Czym popadnie strzelaj wokół, Lub na miazgę przerób to co chcesz! I nie bój się, że znienawidzą cię, Bo ofiary, na wojnie są, I dlatego powtórzę to! Mój przyjacielu, dąż do celu! Działa mam! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 3